Folie à Deux
by Arisato-San
Summary: Y Natsu la observo. Ella lloro. Los demás la ignoraban. Y ella desaparecía...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, algo corta, espero le vaya a gustar.

Rating: T

Pairing: NaLu

Autor: Arisato-San

* * *

_Había rumores en aquella escuela; rumores de una Hermosa chica rubia que se aparecía en los pasillos, simplemente se quedaba ahí. No decía nada. No hacia nada…_

…

…

Era su primer día de escuela, ahora era un estudiante de preparatoria. Como su padre le había dicho, era hora de que tuviera mas responsabilidades. Que se hiciera un hombre.

Fue en su escuela cuando la vio por primera vez. Ahí estaba ella, en medio del océano de estudiantes que pasaban a su lado; muy ocupados en sus propias cosas para voltear a ver a la chica pálida que estaba ahí en medio… casi como fuera un fantasma.

Natsu frunció el ceño, se acerco a ella, pero ella continuaba con su mirada hacia abajo. Era como si lo estuviera ignorando.

"Oye… no te vas a mover?" le pregunto el chico con toda naturalidad.

La chica volteo a verlo, y el pelirosa pudo apreciar su rostro; su piel pálida, mas blanca que la nieve. Ojos, nublados y vacios de vida. Una pequeña mueca como sonrisa. Era tan bella, Oh tan bella.

"Disculpa." Dijo suavemente, para después avanzar y desaparecer entre el océano de gente.

Natsu observo por donde se fue, para luego seguir hasta su propio salón.

"_Es una chica muy rara…_" pensó el pelirosa.

…

…

Gray rio mientras ponía sus manos tras su cabeza, "Aquí la comida apesta! Debí traer mi propio almuerzo".

"Ese ya es tu problema Gray" le contesto una pelirroja que leía un libro mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

"Se un poco mas amable quieres Erza?" la chica le dedico una mala mirada "Bueno tu que dices Natsu? Tu tampoco traes almuerzo verdad?" se volteo a ver un pelirosa que se mantenía en la ventana del salón. "Natsu?" volvió a preguntar.

El no estaba escuchando de todas formas, estaba viendo hacia debajo de la ventana, ahí bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba de nuevo la chica que conoció hace unas semanas, no la había vuelto a ver hasta ahora.

El viento movía su cabello lentamente.

Se veía tan delicada, tan pálida, tan hermosa. Como una muñeca de porcelana.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba afuera.

…

…

"Porque comes sola?"

La chica lo volteo a ver, sus ojos igual de nublados que la ultima vez.

"Ah… tu eres?" le pregunto la chica.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

"Natsu" se sentó a su lado "Porque comes sola?" volvió a repetir su pregunta. La estudio por un momento. Estaba mas pálida que la ultima vez.

Ella mordió su labio, "Nadie quiere comer conmigo"

"A que te refieres?"

Bajo su mirada a sus manos que descansaban en su regazo. "Nadie me ve"

"No tienes amigos?"

"No"

Natsu parpadeo, "Porque?"

La chica se levanto y camino hacia una estudiante que venia caminando, "Por favor come conmigo!"

La chica siguió sin prestarle atención.

La rubia bajo su rostro.

_Sus ojos_.

Lo volteo a ver, "Ves?"

Natsu volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Eso fue grosero" dijo Natsu.

"No solo es normal." Dijo Lucy moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, "Ya estoy acostumbrada"

Natsu estaba por decir algo.

"Hey Natsu!" se volteo para ver a sus amigos, Gray y Erza, venían hacia el.

Natsu alzo una mano como signo de saludo.

"Porque saliste así como si nada?" pregunto Erza.

"Estaba comiendo." Respondió con naturalidad.

Gray alzo una ceja, "Solo?"

Natsu volteo.

_Ya no esta_.

…

…

Natsu guardo sus cosas y salió del salón, paso al lado de unos chicos que hablaban muy alto.

"¿Lo escuchaste? Los estudiantes están aterrados".

"¿Por qué?"

"Un fantasma. Escuché que fue atropellada por un auto, y ahora vaga por la escuela."

"Jaja! Eso es estúpido."

"Sí".

Y Natsu pensó en Lucy.  
Pálida y brillante y delicada.

…

…

"Natsu?"

Dicho hombre alzo la mirada, mientras se apoyaba casualmente contra la pared, mirando caer la lluvia afuera. Erza estaba junto a él, sus ojos miel curiosos, el aire acondicionado por encima de ella hacia que los cabellos rojos bailaran.

Escuchó la lluvia.

_Goteo, gota, goteo.  
_  
Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, la Presidenta del consejo preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya empezaron la clases, estúpido".

"Lo sé," dijo Natsu, "Sonaba aburrido, una especie de conferencia".

Ella negó con la cabeza: "Ve a clase." Justo cuando ella caminaba hacia adelante, chocó con otra chica.

_Goteo, gota, goteo._

Lucy se tambaleó hacia atrás un poco, y luego sonrió, "H-hola".

Erza frunció el ceño ligeramente, y se sacudió la ropa, pues había caído. De pie, distinguió a la joven guapa, Oh tan bonita, y ella nunca la había visto antes, "¿Tu también estas faltando a clases?"

_Goteo, gota, goteo._

"N-no!" Lucy agitó las manos frenéticamente a su alrededor, "Yo solo iba al baño." Volteo a ver a Natsu para después agregar: "¿Te importaría ser mi amiga?" mientras le daba un corazón de papel.

Erza pestañeó, "¿Qué es esto?"

Lucy siguió sonriendo, "Un soborno. Deseo que seas mi amiga."

Erza le dirigió una mirada confusa, cansada, pero sus labios temblaron levemente con una extraña sonrisa: "Bien. Sólo vete a clase."

Ambos vieron como su pelo agitaba alrededor, como una capa dorada que caía por su espalda, y desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo.

_Goteo, gota, goteo_.

…

…

Llorando.

Ella está llorando.

Él se dirigía hacia su salón de clases, cuando la vio en el pasillo, estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, y la gente a su alrededor caminaba ignorándola..

Siguieron caminando como si no estuviera allí.

Y ella lloró.

El pelo largo, brillante y delicado.

Y ella lloró.

_Goteo. Gota. Goteo._

Coloco una mano sobre su cabeza, se lo alisó sobre sus cabellos suaves. Curiosamente, ella lo miró con sus anchos, ojos llorosos, color miel.

"Que pasa?"

"Nada".

…

…

"Te lo estoy diciendo! LA VI! El fantasma es real!"

Natsu siguió haciendo caso omiso al estudiante ruidoso, mirando el cielo limpio de la ventana.

Otro estudiante le contesto, "No seas una molestia. No hay tal cosa."

Y Natsu pensó.

(_Pelo fino, de color dorado_

_y brillantes sonrisas_)

…

…

Natsu se sentó en la escalera, y ella estaba a su lado, bonita y perfecta y pálida. El le había dado su caja de jugo cuando la encontró llorando en la escalera.

Ella parecía mejor.

"Pero estoy contenta", le había susurrado, "que eres mi amigo."

"Sí", le había contestado sin pensar.

…

…

"¿Quieres ir a comer?"

Natsu miró con curiosidad a ver a Erza y Gray de pie junto a él, sentado en su escritorio. Lucy se sentó frente a él, justo en la repisa de la ventana, y él siempre se había preguntado cómo podía hacer eso.

"Sí, claro", se levanto el, y Lucy miró hacia su regazo. "¿Puede venir Lucy?"

Erza pestañeó, "¿Quién?"

Natsu también parpadeó y miró hacia la pelirroja "Lucy. Ella te dio ese corazón el otro día."

Erza alzo una ceja, "Un corazón? ¿Qué corazón?"

Natsu miró a Lucy, esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio.

Gray soltó un bufido, "Deja de ser un idiota. Vamos," el y la pelirroja comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de la muchacha pálida.

Natsu no se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos no habían reconocido la presencia de Lucy.

Afuera, la lluvia comenzó.

...

...

Tenía manos pequeñas, que había empezado a darse cuenta, mientras estaba de pie junto a la entrada, con la esperanza de conseguir otro amigo. Nadie le prestó atención, y se quedó junto a ella, manteniendo una mano en el hombro delicado.

Él no se dio cuenta cuando ella se desvaneció por un momento, antes de aparecer una vez más.

Pero si noto que estaba mas pálida de lo usual. Oh tan pálida...

...

...

"¿Nunca te cansas de hacer esto?" Él preguntó un día mientras caminaba a su casa.

Ella hizo una pausa en su paso, y le sonrió: "No"

Ella está esperando ...

Por alguna razón, su corazón se apretó, y sentía las piernas débiles. Extendiendo la mano, tocó con los dedos la de ella, y ella sonrió ampliamente mientras sus palmas se tocaron, y sus manos se entrelazaron.

"Pero estoy feliz", susurró, "Me alegro de que tu te quedaras conmigo."

_..._

_..._

A medida que se acercan a la calle, se detuvo por una flor. Era un florero, con una margarita, y dentro había mas flores. Se acercaron a la inscripción en el pavimento.

Natsu se detuvo con ella, y frunció el ceño: "Es triste".

Asintió vigorosamente ella, sonriendo una vez más: "Pero está bien. Estoy segura de que es feliz."

Y las nubes se reunieron una vez más.

...

...

"El fantasma, ella tiene el pelo rubio", dijo Gray de la nada una mañana. Natsu se sentó en su escritorio, mirando por la ventana.

Pero a medida que hablaba Gray, Natsu se sorprendió al ver un corazón en sus manos, rosa y delicado era el papel, "¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Natsu preguntó.

Gray frunció el ceño, curioso, jugando con ella en la mano: "No lo sé. Lo encontré en mi habitación", dijo riendo, "Raro, ¿verdad?"

Erza se lo quitó, y entrecerró los ojos: "Sí, supongo."

Natsu le pareció ver algo en su mirada, pero se había ido pronto al segundo siguiente: "Probablemente deberías tirarlo a la basura."

En su corazón, algo se movió.

...

...

A medida que el viento pasaba, jugaba con el pelo rubio, corriendo en todas las direcciones, alrededor de sus hombros, sobre sus mejillas, y en su rostro. No le importa, porque le gusta su olor.

"Últimamente llueve mucho", murmuró Lucy.

"No te gusta la lluvia?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Unos momentos de silencio, Natsu se puso pensar, Ella es pálida, y ella sonríe.

Y preguntó: "¿Por qué sonríes, aun cuando nadie se da cuenta?"

Y ella sonrió de nuevo, pero ella no respondió a la pregunta durante unos minutos.

Finalmente, dijo: "Así es como es. Y eso es suficiente."

...

...

"Hey, Erza!"

Dicha joven se giró para ver a Natsu, "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Has visto a...?" Se calló, y luego parpadeó, frunciendo las cejas.

"¿ A quién?"

Una vez más, él frunció el ceño, "Yo... no lo sé." Sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiró, "Después lo recuerdo, estoy seguro."

"Sí," Ella bufó, "cabeza de chorlito".

"Q-¿QUÉ DICES?"

...

...

_¿Que fue?  
_

_¿Quién era?_

_Que se supone que debo recordar...?_

Natsu se paró en la acera, y buscó en su bolsillo, y frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo bajo su mano . Sacando la mano, encontró una especie de corazón rosa.

Sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento "Lucy!"

Lucy abrió los ojos, "¿Sí?" Ella sonó a su lado.

Al instante, se volvió hacia ella, "Por Dios, no puedo creer que me olvidé".

Lucy pestañeó, "Eh? He estado aquí todo el tiempo."

Natsu apretó la mandíbula, "..."

Sus ojos se suavizaron, "Natsu, ¿me has olvidado?"

Inmediatamente, dijo, "no", pero ella vio a través de su mentira, y sonrió feliz.

"Está bien", respondió ella: "A veces está bien que me olvides".

"..."

"¿Va a seguir siendo mi amigo?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Por supuesto que lo sere."

"Me alegro".  
_  
(Su sonrisa_

_es el sol)_

* * *

Que piensan? Merece un review?

El siguiente capi esta en proceso.


	2. Chapter 2

Paletitas gratis a los que captaron la OBVIA referencia a CLANNAD. No puedo evitarlo, amo a Fu-chan :3 me dan ganas de abrazarla!

Bueno, aquí el final, muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, espero y les guste.

* * *

Ella murió en un día lluvioso.

El conductor no la vio y ella no grito.

Sus padres gritaban

_(No mueras, Lucy!_

_no mueras!)_

Pero ya era muy tarde, dejo de respirar un minuto después.

…

…

Desde nadie sabe cuándo, ha habido un rumor de una chica, tan bella, Oh tan bella, tan con largo cabello rubio, corriendo por los pasillos, pidiendo tu amistad.

Nadie sabe si es cierto…

…

…

Natsu se dio cuenta de que su amistad fue muy fácil.

Era muy fácil estar con ella, reír con ella, hablar con ella, ayudarla y escucharla.

A veces estaba feliz de ser su único amigo.

Así de egoísta era.

Cada vez que estaban juntos, Lucy susurraba: "Me alegra de que estés conmigo"

Cada día la vio hacerse más hermosa. Y pálida.

…

…

"Desearía tener a alguien que me ame" ella le dijo un día mientras estaban sentados bajo un árbol. El no la miro, porque si lo hacia probablemente haría algo que arrepentiría después.

"Porque?" el pregunto.

Ella le sonrío, es tan brillante sonrisa, "Porque yo también lo amaría. Lo amaría muchísimo. En esta vida, y en todas la que sigan. Lo seguiría amando por toda la eternidad."

"Ya veo…"

…

…

Aun así, su tiempo de felicidad termino en un viernes.

Afuera llovía a cantares.

_Goteo, gota, goteo. _

Natsu entro en el salón, su almuerzo en sus manos. Invito a Lucy a comer con él en el salón. Mientras se acomodaban Natsu pregunto: "Porque dejas que la gente te olvide?"

"Soy una persona fácil de olvidar" ella le sonrío con timidez.

El estaba por decirle que no lo era, cuando ella sonrío aun más, él deseaba que siempre se quedara así.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entraron Gray y Erza con sus almuerzos, hablando y discutiendo.

Natsu los llamo, "Hey, vengan a comer aquí"

Gray y Erza juntaron sus escritorios con el de Natsu. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer, retomando su conversación anterior. Lucy bajo su mirada a su regazo.

Natsu espero y espero, pero ni uno de los dos hizo nada, solo comían.

Molesto les dijo, "No le van a decir hola?"

Erza dejo de masticar y lo miro. , "A quien?"

Los ojos de Natsu se entrecerraron, esto ya lo tenía en sus últimas, "Lucy. Díganle hola"

Gray trago su comida, "De que rayos hablas idiota?"

Natsu gruño por lo bajo, "Estoy _hablando_ de Lucy" apunto con su mano a la chica, casi tocando su mejilla, "_Ella_!_"_

Ambos compañeros vieron hacia donde apuntaba y palidecieron, se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.

"Esto es una broma Natsu?" pregunto Erza.

"Esa en mi línea" respondió el pelirosa bruscamente.

"Acaso toda esa salsa ya te derritió el cerebro? Deja de apuntar al aire Natsu" le dijo Gray volviendo a su almuerzo.

"Ella _no_ es aire" le respondió furiosamente "Ella es _Lucy_!"

"Deja de jugar" Erza dijo, agudizando su mirada "No tengo idea de quien estas hablando"

"Ni yo" dijo Gray.

Tomando su delicado hombro, Natsu la sacudió, "Ella es _Lucy_!"

Gray parpadeo, de nuevo, "Quien?"

"_Ella_!"

Erza se quito sus lentes, y miro a Natsu con una mirada suave, casi materna, "Natsu" dijo suavemente "De quien hablas?"

"SI" añadió Gray, "No hay _nadie_ ahí"

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par, volteo a ver a Lucy, solo para darse cuenta de que ni ella, ni su escritorio estaban ahí.

Se levanto de su asiento con brusquedad tirando la silla en el proceso, para después salir corriendo dejando a sus dos amigos preocupados y confundidos.

_Gota, goteo, gota._

…

…

_Estoy loco?_

Se pregunto Natsu mientras caminaba por la calle.

No.

Estaba seguro, la vio, la toco, hablo con ella.

Recordaba lo que los otros estudiantes decían, _"Te lo digo! La vi! El fantasma es real!"_

Se detuvo en la tumba, aquel lugar donde un auto choco, quito las piedras y las hierbas, y leyó en voz alta:

"Lucy Hearthpilia"

…

…

"¿Me olvidaste de nuevo Natsu?"

El aire de sus pulmones colapsó.

Se agarró con más fuerza, besando sus labios, cada vez más profundo, desesperado por su sabor. Tenía el cabello sedoso, y sus mejillas eran suaves. Acariciarla esta manera era la única manera de demostrarse a sí mismo que era real, Oh tan real.

Cuando él se apartó, sólo para dejarle respirar, porque no dejaba de murmurar contra sus labios, sintió que su cuerpo contra su toque, y se desvanecía.

No la puede dejar ir, él la besó de nuevo, pasando sus dedos en sus cabellos sedosos, enterrándose profundamente en el interior de su boca.

Ella es su _locura_.

"Porque", suspiró ella mientras el besaba su cuello esbelto, "si Natsu me olvida, me voy a tener que ir."

Él no contestó, y selló sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue _sofocante_.

No podía _respira_r.

Su cabeza, le dolía y fuerte.

Y ella se desvanecía.

"No me dejes", susurró contra sus labios.

Lucy sonrió de nuevo, y agarró a su camisa en sus manos pequeñas y transparentes.

"Pero lo has olvidado. Te has olvidado de mí"

"No," él gimió, aplastándola contra él, acariciando su cabello "yo no lo he hecho. No lo haré."

Una vez más, ella seguía sonriendo, y realmente, ella lo dejó ciego,

"Natsu eres muy terco",

Él la asfixió con otro beso, y mordisqueó sus labios, jadeando contra su mejilla,

"Muy, muy terco..."

Sus pies comenzaron a desintegrarse lentamente, soplando en destellos pequeños, y luego sus piernas largas y desnudas, y sus caderas, y Natsu siguió en espera, sosteniéndola por su cintura, y luego su cuello cuando su cintura desapareció también. Y cuando se había ido, él le acarició la mandíbula femenina, y cuando eso se había ido, sus mejillas, oh mejillas tan suaves, y su cabello, y lo acortó, y se alejaba, hasta que fue sólo mirándola a los ojos fantasmales, sonrientes.

Cayó de rodillas, y vio que el sol desaparecía más y más, las nubes ocultándolo.

Transparente y delicado, un corazón apareció en sus manos, sonrió: "Te dije que estaba _bien_", murmuró Lucy, la lluvia caía a través de ella.

Natsu sintió resbalar una gota de lluvia por su mejilla, o tal vez era una lágrima.

Incluso su voz es fina y hueca, y haciendo que sus oídos a duelan.

"Te dije que estaba bien que me olvides. Todo el mundo lo hace. Ellos _viven_, y te _olvidas_de la chica muerta."

Él no dijo nada.

Y la lluvia continuaba.

_Goteo, gota, goteo._

"No pasa nada"

"No", él negó con la cabeza, la lluvia mojaba su pelo, y él no estaba seguro de si estaba llorando o no.

"No pasa nada"

"No, no..." Se agarró la cabeza, pero los recuerdos de ella desaparecían uno a uno.

Ella sonrió mientras el levantaba la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente los ojos color miel,

"Está bien, porque yo no te olvidaré, Natsu."

"No..."

"Me alegro", continuó, juntando las manos frente a ella, el corazón precioso de papel en su agarre: "Me alegro de amarte Natsu."

"No."

Una pequeña, mano transparente toco su rostro, y ella lo miró a los ojos, "No te preocupes, tal vez me verás otra vez."

"No te vayas..."

"Me alegro…"

Y con una última sonrisa, desapareció…

Natsu alzo la mirada al cielo negro, y ya no sabía cuáles eran sus lágrimas…

_Ya no recordaba nada_…

…

…

_6 a__ños después._

En una cafetería, Gray miro a su acompañante.

"Oye Erza, que le pasa a Natsu?" pregunto mientras tomaba de su café.

La mujer de pelo escarlata, dejo de masticar su pastel para ver al hombre de cabellos oscuros, "No lo se siempre esta así en esta época de lluvia…"

"Tal vez…" Gray cambio su atención a un artículo del periódico, "Escucha esto:_ Jude Hearthpilia abre fundación de caridad LUCY en honor a su hija fallecida."_

Erza alzo una ceja, "Hearthpilia? Te refieres a esa chica que murió atropellada hace 10 años?"

Gray asintió.

"Siento algo de lastima, ella tendría nuestra edad ahora mismo…" dijo la mujer volviendo a su pastel.

"Igual yo…"

…

…

Natsu caminaba de su trabajo hacia su departamento, cansado solo quería llegar y tomar una ducha para después dormir.

Su ilusión, por desgracia, se rompió cuando choco con alguien en las escaleras de su complejo de apartamentos.

"Oh, lo siento!" dijo una mujer.

"No hay pro-…" Su voz se quebró en cuanto la vio.

Cabello dorado, tan brillante que parecía una cascada de oro. Ojos tan grandes, que te podrías perder en ellos, irradiaban vida. Se veía tan pequeña y tan frágil en el vestido en el que iba.

_Tan familiar_.

Observo como su hermoso rostro se sonrojo un poco mientras baja la mirada nerviosa y buscaba algo en su bolso.

Natsu avanzo hasta estar a un lado de ella. Inhalo el aroma que ella desprendía, un olor tan _delicioso_.

El estaba a punto de preguntar si ya se habían conocido, cuando ella extendió sus pequeñas manos mostrando un hermoso y decorado corazón de papel de color rosa.

"Si…" su voz era suave, pequeña y encantadora, "Si no te importa… quieres ser mi amigo?"

…

…

_(Y la historia de amor _

_que quedo incompleta_

_volvió a comenzar)_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Ya acabe. Todo esto es por ti Fu-chan, no voy a mentir, llore con esa niña…

Gracias por leer, ustedes son lo mejor :)


End file.
